I Promise
by MistressRaven1605
Summary: Kenyako oneshot. Something happens to Miyako, and she seeks support from the only one she really ever loved.


Miyako ran through the rain, her face covered with mud and hints of dried blood. She fell to the ground with a thud beside some apartment complex on the other side of town. She was crying and she didn't care who saw, she just knew she need to get the tears out of her. Ken had been walking home after working; he walked up to his apartment complex when he noticed a bundle of clothing near by. He approached the bundle, and saw that it was a person. He creped closer, to see who it was, that's when he realised it was Miyako. He gently lifted her up in his arms, and carried her up to his apartment. He brought her inside, luckily his parents weren't home, the last thing he knew Miyako needed was his parents fussing over her. He gently laid her down on his bed, ran to his bathroom, and began to fill the bath tub with warm water. He hurried back to her and carried her to the bathroom. He paused, blushing at the same time. He knew he had to get her cleaned up, but what if she got mad at him for do so, for seeing her in such a way. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. He undressed her and slipped her into the warm water. He grabbed a cloth and started to clean her up.

He paused at her head when he noticed a huge gash on her forehead. His eyes scanned it carefully. 'Who did this to her? Who ever it is will surely pay for this.' He thought angrily. He finished cleaning her, and dressed her wounds with clean bandages. He put clean clothes on her and gently laid her in his bed, and left the room. He figured her should let her rest. Two hours later, Miyako woke up to find herself in a unfamiliar room that did not belong to her, the room she was in, was grey with a blue ceiling, and had a desk with a computer on it. She got up and walked to the door, quietly pushing it open. Ken was sitting on the couch, doing homework. He looked up at her, and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked her motioning her to come and sit beside him. She looked at him then moved her hand up to her forehead. She felt the bandages, and gasped, looking at him with an unknown answer. He stood up and walked up to her, looking at her with a worried look. "Please tell me what happened?" He grabbed her hands and led her to the couch, she sat down and looked at the ground in shame.

"I don't know if I can tell you, it's too shameful." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You can. I will listen, and I won't think any less of you." He said, a slight smile residing on his face.

"He tried to rape me, I fought him, then he hit me with something, I'm not quite sure what it was." She paused, tears fell down her face. "I ran out fast. I wasn't thinking, I guess I blindly ran here because I felt safe here." She smiled weakly. Ken pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said, cradling her, trying to keep her calm. He finally had the one woman he loved in his arms. Miyako always had boyfriends, and he never had the chance to tell her how much he loved her. "Miyako, I love you and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise myself not to hurt you either." He spoke with a little fear in his voice. He wasn't sure if she loved him the same way he loved her. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Ken, I love you too, I was so afraid that you didn't love me, that's why I never came out with my feelings. That's why I was always going out with different guys. I never lasted long with them because I secretly loved you." She said with a soft tone of voice, smiling up at him. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her soft lips. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She always had felt safe in his arms, and now she felt even safer. They broke the kiss, but remained in each others arms.

"No will ever hurt you again, I promise." He whispered in her ear. She fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her, and soon dozed off to join her in the world of slumber.


End file.
